gohan's anger
by woodboy
Summary: gohans tired of videl always grilling him on something or another and always trying to trick him into saying things about himself, he's also tired of his mom making him do what she wants him to do
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 gohans fed up

It had only been three weeks since gohan had joined orange star high school and in those three weeks one videl satan had made his high school experience hell. She was always trying to trick him and get him to say something about himself and she was always staring at him and yelling at him for no reason. Gohan ddint know how much longer he would be able to stand the girl, at first he had a little bit of a crush on her, even though she kind of reminded him of his mother, but now she was seriously starting to get to him, he was almost on the verge of saying he hated her, a emotion he only felt towards the enemies he's faced in the past.

It was Friday and gohan couldn't wait to get done with class and have the whole weekend to spar with gotten, trunks and vegeta. (In this story gohan never stopped training because he knew one day that the peace would end and he would be called to fight again).

Gohans head slowly started to fall onto his desk as he listened to his advanced calculus 2 teacher go on about something or another.

Videl who was listening to the teacher talk looked around the room to see who was listening to the teacher and who wasn't. she wasn't surprised to find the usual students asleep like the jocks, the preppies and a few others, but just as she was about to turn back to the teacher a face hitting there desk caught her attention. It was gohan, resident dork of orange star high school. Oh how she hated that teen at times, he never told her anything she wanted to know about himself and a few times he even told her to leave him alone and that it wasn't her business. She couldn't believe the nerve of that boy, she was hercule satan's daughter she had a right to any information she wanted, or so she thought. As much as she hated being compared to her father and the way he acted she failed to see that a lot of his traits had been passed onto her, especially cockiness.

Gohan woke up just as the bell rung signaling the end of the class period, he had just one more class to go to before the school ended and he could get out of the hell hole. He packed up his stuff and made his way to the door and out into the hallway before he was pulled back into the class room by some unknown force, well unknown for about two seconds that is. He realized the force that pulled him back in was none other than the she-bitch her self, videl, what did she want now.

" gohan I know your hiding secrets I can tell, I want to know what it is your hiding and I want to know now or your not going to be leaving this classroom" videl stated in a very annoyed tone, she wanted answers and she wanted them NOW.

Gohan could not believe the nerve of this girl, she thought that just because she was that frauds daughter that everybody and there momma had to bow down to her and do whatever it is that she wanted them to do. Gohan decided that she was going to get a piece of his mind, he was finally going to tell this stuck up bitch how he truly felt about her and the way she treated people.

"Videl I don't give a shit that your that frauds daughter……"

Tune in next time to see what gohan says to videl. The next installment of the story will be out soon, very soon.

And remember PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 gohan looses his cool

" videl I don't give a shit that your that frauds daughter or not that means nothing to me, my father was ten times the man your father was and he never went around showboating like your father does and if you haven't figured it out yet because your puny little brain is to small, my father was son goku. That's right the man your father said used tricks and lights, if your father was half as smart as he is stupid he would realize that the things my father and several others did was real not fake like he claims. My father was so much better than your father that your father wouldn't be able to touch my father on his best day and my father's worst. You think people want to be your friend because they like you, now way in hell. The only reason they like you is because your father is hercule, if it wasn't for that you would be just another stuck up hated bitch. The way you treat people is equal to what hell must be like. You also have a problem with butting into peoples personal lives, you seem to think that you have some god given right to know everything about people and what ever secrets they have, which is just plain stupid seeing as im pretty sure that you wouldn't tell a sole anything about your self even if the entire damn world depended on it"

With that gohan started to collect his book that had fell from his bookbag. He couldn't believe he said all the stuff to videl but it was about time he said something, if he didn't should would continue to hound him and annoy him until one of two things happened, he would either just give in to her and tell her what she wanted or he would end up blowing up and doing something he would regret later on. He knew how he could get when he was angry, hell every creature he had ever fought knew how he got when he was angry, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

The students that had gathered to watch what was going on couldn't believe that a little old bookworm like gohan seemingly put videl satan in her place once and for all. Most of the people were glad it had happened it was about time some body did it. They soon had to stop there current train of thought as they heard sounds coming from videl, it looked like she as about to explode, everyone of the students began to inch away from her, they didn't want to be on the receiving end of a mad videl satan.

Videl couldn't believe what she heard, gohan resident nerd/bookworm/heartthrob/dork… was in fact the son of former champion son goku, she didn't know why she hadn't realized it earlier on, they did have the same last name, it was so obvious now, heck they even looked alike. She had seen pictures of son goku when he was younger. All of a sudden she had remembered something gohan had said in his little speech, he had said something about her dad being a fraud and knowing something about him and she wanted to know what he knew. Before gohan had a chance to leave she screamed.

" what the hell do you mean my dad's a fraud, he saved the world you ungrateful bastard you should be thankful for that, also why the hell didn't you tell me you were son goku's son I had a right to know"

Gohan just could not believe the nerve of this girl, he was starting to think she had some kind of mental condition or something, she just didn't get that just because she was that idiot's daughter that didn't mean that everybody had to bow down to her, kiss her ass and do whatever she wanted them to do, kami this girl was a little off her rocker.

" you just don't get it do you videl I don't care what your father claimed to have done nor do I care about who you are, you have no right to know anything about me. What I the world makes you think that you have the right to know everything about people even thought they don't want to tell you anything about them huh, WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU, YOU HAD RIGHT TO OTHERS PEOPLES SECRETS AND HAD TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM, HUH, PLEASE TELL ME!

As you can see by the time he was finished talking he was screaming his head off, he was just so sick and tired of this girl, she was the most annoying girl he had ever meet in his life. What you couldn't see but videl and the students was that gohan was beginning to change. At first they thought they were seeing things, I mean how many people can really change into something else, but right before there very own eyes son gohan started glowing gold, then his eyes started switching from black to green, then settled on solid green, no pupils or anything. ' but that's not right everybody has pupils' was the thought that ran through every students head at once.

Then the most shocking change of all happened, his hair started flickering from black to gold, it was then that every student started to doubt there sanity, only the people from the cell games could do what gohan was doing as well as the gold fight ( in this story gohan doesn't wear that ridiculous costume at all, he still got a costume from bulma though, it was a orange gi just like his fathers, he wore that and he transformed into super saiyan, a sort of tribute to his father). Finally by the end of gohans little outburst he had fully ascended into a super saiyan and was trying to calm his self down, while also wondering why half the student body was staring at him.

A squeal broke the silence that had settled amongst the student body. It was the highest pitched squeal every heard in the history of squeals, it was so high that poor gohan was sent to the ground clutching his ears in agony. A few minutes later a girl was pushing her way to the front of the crowd, it was erasa the only person in the school gohan could actually call a real friend, even though she was always throwing her self at gohan at every chance she got. She ran up and helped gohan to his feet then threw her self onto him all the while talking about how cool it was to have not one but two superheroes as friends.

Gohan didn't have a clue what erasa was talking about, what did she mean when she said she had two superheroes as friends, how had she known that he was the gold fighter? It was then that he noticed the lock that hung down his face wasn't its usual black but was now a gold color. Instantly he knew what had happened he had transformed when he went into his little speech, it's the reason he was so angry, super saiyan tended to make one just a little mad.

Gohan couldn't believe he had actually transformed right in front of half the student body that was a good move at all. He just knew his life was over now, he and his family would be hounded by photographers and everything, he just knew dende was up there laughing his little green ass off at this very moment.

Videl didn't know what to think, she had just seen gohan go from a weakling to a very powerful and annoying superhero. Annoying because she had tried for three weeks to get him to tell her who he was and he always just left with a smirk on his face, and now because gohan had lost his temper she knew who he was. She was mad, hell she was beyond mad at the moment how could he not tell her that he was the gold fighter, she was also annoyed because she wanted to find out who he was on her own and then blackmail him into teaching her to fly, now her plans went down the drain, which just made her even madder.

Gohans was desperately trying to get erasa off of him she clung to him tighter than gotten ever had and that was something to admire seeing as goten was a super saiyan. Finally after about five minutes he was successful, that girl had one hell of a grip.

Videl had had enough.

" son gohan i have been trying to find out who the gold fighter was for three god damned weeks and all this time it was you, how dare you not tell me that it was you, I knew you had secrets and I was right. What else are you hiding huh come on, what else is the enigma that is son gohan hiding"

Gohan was starting to get mad again he hadn't told her or anyone else for the simple fact that he just wanted to help out, that and he didn't want to be hounded by reporters and crazy fans.

" first off I never told you because its none of your business, what do in my spare time is my business, not yours or anyone else's. I also didn't tell anyone because unlike your glory hound of a father I don't need reporters and fans following me around and worshiping me like I'm some kind of god or something. And the final reason I didn't tell you is because, I DON'T LIKE YOU"

With that gohan started to walk through the crowd of people, still in his super saiyan form, I didn't matter now they all knew he was the gold fighter why try to hide it. Gohan was stopped in his tracks when he heard videl yell out to him.

" well at least my father isn't some light show using fraud, who used tricks and mirrors to win his matches. And why did you keep saying he was, does that mean he's dead, it would serve him right, cheaters always do get what they deserved"

If videl would have know what those words were going to do she would have never opened her mouth, as it was she would have been better off facing death in the eyes, even though gohan was pretty close to what death looked like when he was angry.

The words stopped gohan dead in his tracks. If you thought he was mad earlier now gohan was beyond mad, this girl had the nerve to insult his father. The man who gave his life for this planet and got nothing in return.

Students started moving away from gohan as they started to see bolts of lighting start to travel up and down gohans body. The look on gohans face was pure rage, the look was one that promised certain death to whoever was on the receiving end of it.

Over in capsule corps vegeta was busy training goten and trunks or as he and most of the z fighters liked to call them the demon duo, when they felt gohan power up the first time. They would have went to the school immediately to see what had gotten him so mad but vegeta told goten and trunks to stay put, he wanted to see if the brat would do anything stupid. Five minutes later when they felts gohan going to the second level they began to worry, nothing really ever got gohan mad, and if it did it was never enough for him to go to the second level.

Vegeta feeling that things were about to hit the fan decided to call off the little training session and get to the school before the brat did something stupid like blow all 800 something kids sky high.

" computer set gravity back to earths gravity so we can get out of here"

" right away vegeta prince of the saiyan race" the computer said.

Vegeta was happy with the way the computer had addressed him, he had bulma program it to say that every time he was done training, it gave him a ego boost.

" come on brars lets go before the brat kills someone"

With that they exited the chamber as fast as they could, ready for what lie ahead.

Tune in next time to see what happens, im evil aren't I.

Kinoha- im glad your enjoying the story, the third part will be out sometime soon, the ideas just keep coming, I hope you stay and continue reading it. Im glad I could bring a refreshing new idea to to be honest it just came to me one day.

Troubles- im glad your liking it, hope you like the newest chapter.

Please people review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 gohan tells off chichi

At first the students had started walking away very slowly, but as time went on there little walk turned into a miniature marathon to see who could escape wit there life first. The reason they started going faster was that lightning and hurricane force winds were coming from Gohan making him look like a golden god, a god who could literally destroy entire solar systems.

Through out all o fthis videl was some how still standing there, not a coherent thought able to make way into her little head. She didn't know why she had insulted Gohan's father like she did, she knew if somebody were to insult her father she would almost literally rip there arms off and beat them with it, violent little girl isn't she. What really made things worse was that not only had she insulted his father, she insulted his father who was dead, a man she used to think of as her hero. ' way to g oVidel why cant you ever keep your mouth shut'.One thought suddenly popped into her head, it was something he said no less then 2 minutes ago; he said he hated her. Videl had always known that she could be a bit pushy and a bitch at times and as a result she knew people wouldn't really like her, but she never thought she would end up making somebody hate her, especially someone as kind as Gohan.

As Gohan continued to power only one thought repeated itself in his head 'get Vidle'.

Vegeta and the kids were flying as fast as they could now, they could feel gohan almost going into ssj3 and when he did that he would attack whoever it was that got him mad as well as anybody who go in his way. Facing a ssj3 was bad but facing a enraged ssj3 was worse and no one wanted to see the kind of power gohan would show when he was done, gotten and trunks had heard about what happens when gohan got mad and they didn't want to be on the receiving end.

On a tiny island out in the middle of the ocean a little girl named marron was playing with a stuffed animal that her father had bought her for her birthday a few months ago. A few feet behind marron were her mother and father both sitting on lawn chairs relaxing and drinking lemonade, when they felt gohan get angry and start powering up. Usually they wouldn't be worried because he was always powering up and fighting vegeta but this time vegeta was miles away from gohan, and even though he was coming towards him he wasn't any were close enough to provoke him to do anything, which meant some little school kid had gone running off at the mouth and said something to Gohan that he didn't like.

Sighing krillin put his lemonade and grabbed marron and took her inside so master roshi could watch her while he and juu went to try and calm gohan dow.

Juu was mildly irritated that she had to leave the island because she was enjoying herself, but she knew that if gohan went and killed someone because he was angry then the kid would be even more depressed than he already was. Juu while not really an expressive person knew how to read people better than anyone except piccolo. She could see through the mask gohan wore all the time, she could see the anguish, the hatred, and every other negative emotion he hid, the kid might have had everybody else fooled but not her.

" hurry up krillen we have to go before the boy does something thing stupid"

In the house krillen hears his wifs call and rushes out the house only to run smack dab right into juu's ass. Looking down juu cant help but laugh, that was pretty funny.

" I know you love me honey but now isn't the time to be trying to get it on"

Krillen looks up at juu with a smile on his face but doesn't reply, he simply stands up, brushes his self off and shoots in the air with juu following behind him and catching up a second later.

" I know were in a rush to get there krill-krill but why the sudden rush" juu asks, using the nick name she gave krillen when they first started dating.

" because I want us to get back as fast as we can so I can really get some" krillen says with a big smirk on his face.

Juu just smiles and nod's her head in understanding she knew what he was talking about, it WAS there favorite past time after all.

The world of the kai's

Usually the world of the kai's is a peaceful place, no sound could be heard for miles upon miles, however today that all changed, for today a threat three thousand years in the making was finally making its self known. Gathered together were all he current kai's, and a fews god's and goddesses.

They were gathered to talk about the originals. The originals were the original demons, the ones so powerful they could destroy entire solar systems with the flick of there wrist. They had been banished to the deepest parts off hell and locked away never to be heard of again. Now I bet your wondering why they were locked away, good question. Three thousand years ago one of the more powerful originals came up with the bright idea that they should take over not only hell but heaven as well, and then move onto the real world. A great war was fought between the originals and the kai's. it lasted a hundred years in the end almost every single original had been beaten and locked away except one, the fallen one himself Lucifer. Now before anybody starts to get mad about this let me explain a few things. This isn't going to be like the bible or anything instead im making up my own version of things, and as you know there weren't any kais in the bible. Anyways onto the rest of the story. Lucifer found a way to escape into the real world, he wrecked havoc everywhere he went and soon he destroyed the entire south quadrant.

He traveled to the north quadrant to begin his reign of terror again but this time he was met with opposition, all the kai's were there to meet him head on as well as there students, among them was a saiyan named vengatu, the dai kaioshin had seen great potential in him and had personally trained him. A great battle took place that lasted three days, in those three days Lucifer destroyed all the kais except the east kaioshin and vengatu. Vengatu had yet to fight Lucifer yet, he was told not to unless needed. Vengatu stepped up to do battle with Lucifer and a great battle took place, it was felt through out the cosmos and beyond. Before the battle started vengatu had transformed into a super saiyan, but not just any kind of super saiyan a super saiyan three, his power was just a little but lower than lucifers after all Lucifer was the hightest ranking demon. Since vengatu's power wasn't as high as Lucifer's that meant that he would eventually tire first, and that he did. He had reverted all the way back to normal and would have been killed had the east kaioshin not interfered and bought him some time but not much. Shin, as vengatu called him and every other kaioshin wasn't no where near strong enough to last very long against him, but it bought vengatu enough time to find a recharge bean so he could get back into the fight ( there like sensu beans). He powered back up to super saiyan three but he kept going, his power had gone up and it seemed like it wouldn't stop, there was a explosion of power from him and when he was revealed he his hair went to his shoulders and was back to black, he had red fur on his body except parts of his chest, and he was wearing ugly tan/yellow panst with black boots, he had transformed again, this time into a real super saiyan. His power rivaled lucifers full power, they both knew the battle could go either way but vengatu didn't want to chance any thing so he did the one thing he never thought he would do, he grabbed onto Lucifer, took him to his native homeworld, saiya, and he self detonated, taking his life as well as lucifers.

The threat of the originals didn't end there though, it seemed that Lucifer had some followers that he hid from detection from the kais in case he was destroyed in battle with them. His followers were instructed to stay hidden for as long as possible and when the right time came look for a book called the necrian( I made that up) it was a book with very powerful spells in it, one of them was a spell that could open a direct portal in to the very depths of hell, the very depths that held his brothers and likely him if he failed. His followers did wait, they waited a thousand years before moving, it took them five hundred years to find the book, it was hidden in a pocket dimension at the very edge of the universe, hidden there because no one was thought crazy enough to travel that far. And here is where the story picks up.

There was so much yelling and screaming going on that no one could possibly think straight, finally after having heard enough screaming shin, or more formally called the east kaioshin silenced them.

" we have gathered here because the followers of Lucifer have decided that it is time for them to open the portal to hell and release the originals, this event cannot be stopped now, but we can be ready. Already the warriors of heaven have started training together, no longer are they separated away from one another. There has also been some good news to reach me not to long ago, king kai has something he would like to tell his, he also has a guest"

With t ha said shin waved his hand to king kai who telepathically signaled for his guest to come in, and in walked none other then son goku, hero of earth. Gasped were heard throughout the room, never before was a non divine being allowed on the world of the kais, it was just unheard of. Shouts of out rage began to fill the room and soon shin became irritated enough to silence them and told king kai and his guest to speak.

" as you all know the originals will be set free from hell soon, and there's nothing we can do about it but be ready. I have here with me a saiyan by the name of son goku, his saiyan name is kakarot, he's a super saiyan"

Gasps were heard through out the room, they remembered it was a saiyan who stopped Lucifer from destroying the mortal realm and destroying there ancestors.

" i don't mean super saiyan like what vengatu was, but just a regular super saiyan"

This confused goku, wasn't he a real super saiyan.

" umm king kai, what are you talking about I am real super saiyan, heck ive even made it to ssj3"

King kai sighed, he didn't want to break the bad news to goku, but he didn't have a choice.

" goku I hate to say this but while you are a super saiyan, your not a true super saiyan or a real super saiyan. A real super saiyan is so much more powerful than the forms that you have reached, a real super saiyan is strong enough to take on the more powerful of the originals and only one other saiyan has become one before and he sacrificed himself to save the mortal real, he was the legendary super saiyan"

This was a lot for goku to take in, all he could say is oh. It was then that he began to feel a pull on the edge of his sesne's, it was a power a very high and angry power, and he knew it. It hit him like a lightning bolt it was his son Gohan. He knew Gohan would train since it was now his responsibility to protect he earth, a position given to him by his father, a father who was still doubting his reason for doing what he did.

The others in the room felt the power as well, it was strong, hell it was down right scary. To thinks that a mortal could get this strong was unbelievable, that was until those who could read minds heard what goku said, it was then that a thought entered there head, it wasa single word: hope.

Gohan was all the way to ssj3 now and had his sights on videl, he wanted her to pay for what she said about his father, and he would see that she payed. Lunged at her intent on taking her head off of her head with the first blow and would have to had three people suddenly popped right in front of videl shielding her. It was Vegeta, Goten and Trunks, he couldn't believe that they would stop him from getting his revenge, they had better had a good reason or somebody was going to get hurt.

" what the hell are yall doing get out of the way, she insulted my father and she's going to pay" gohan hissed at them.

Instead of moving they stood firm, everyone of them in the hightest form of super saiyan they could maintain. Vegeta was in his ssj 3 form, it wasn't as strong as gohans though since gohan had reached his years before Vegeta. Goten and Trunks were both in ssj, it was Gohans first time seeing them like that and was shocked, but not enough to forget what they were stopping him from doing.

" I'll say it again very slowly this time. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

It was Vegeta's turn to speak

"Not a chance in hell brat I don't know what this little bitch said to you, but its not worth it"

Gohan couldn't believe Vegeta would do this to him, how could he deny him the revenge that he wanted.

" this is the last time im going to say this, and then were going to have some problems. Get out of my way."

No one moved

" fine" was all Gohan said before he attacked.

Videl couldn't believe what was going on, one minute she saw her life flash before he eyes as she watched gohan and then she got the shock of her life as three more gold fighters landed in front of her, two of them were miniature sized, which was rather funny. Videl watched as gohan and the man argue, she didn't know why they were protecting her but she was glad they were, she didn't want to die, videl knew that gohan was stronger than her, she knew that he could probably kill her in one blow.

She watched as the three continued to stand in front of her not moving an inch, even as gohan told them to move for the last time, then watched as he attacked.

Goku couldn't believe what he was seeing, his son was attacking vegeta, trunks and a miniature version of himself just so he could get at this girl who had insulted him. Goku didn't believe what he had turned his son into, he was so angry it was almost enough to over load his senses.

Before I forget baba had shown up with a crystal ball big enough that everybody could see what was going on.

' son don't do anything your going to regret' goku thought. He wanted to go down there and stop gohan but he was stuck up there help less, that is until he remembered he could talk through king kai, he would try and talk to gohan but his mind was to clouded, he would just have to get in touch with chichi.

" king kai I'm going to need your help, we need to get gohan to calm down before he does something he's going to regret. Im going to need you to help me contact my wife and have her get to gohan"

King kai was a little shocked when he heard goku talking to him, he was so into the fight.

" alright come on"

" thanks king kai"

With that he put his hand on kink kais back and began trying to get in touch with chichi.

Chichi was at home doing dishes when she heard goku calling out to her, she fainted not two seconds later.

In other world goku sweat dropped, this was going to take a while.

Gohan ducked under a punch thrown by trunks and brought his fist up into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Gohan then fazed away just as goten came from behind him with a kick that hit trunks in the head knocking him out.

Goten looked down sheepishly as trunsk sailed towards the ground he really hadn't meant to hit his best friend, but he couldn't think about that now, he had to calm his big brother down.

Vegeta looked ready to kill as he saw Trunks land on the ground, he would make Gohan pay if it was the last thing he did, and with that he charged back at gohan throwing punch after punch, kick after kick at him in hope that one of them would get through.

Vegeta was so caught up with fighting Gohan that he hadn't noticed krillen and juu finally get there and feed trunks a sense bean so he could help out against the enraged saiyan.

" come on kid were going to need you in this fight, wake up"

Juu not being a patient women flew off and came back a second later with a tub filled with freezing water and poured it onto Trunks. THAT sure woke him up.

Trunks stood up so quick that krillen wasn't able to move out of the and they smacked foreheads sending Trunks back down and krillen down now as well.

Juu sighed she was working with complete morons.

About thirty minutes later chichi finally awoke, was it all a dream she asked herslf, her question was answered.

" chi its about time you woke up, you need to get to gohan as fast as you can"

Chichi was up on her feet in a second as soon as she heard Gohans name.

" what are you talking about goku whats wrong with Gohan, he's ok right, answer me damn it"

Gokue for got how his wife was

" umm well you see chichi at the moment he's fighting vegeta, trunks, some kid that looks like me, by the way who is that, krillen and 18, since when did she fight for good"

Chi was taken back by his answer, and his questions.

" what do you mean he's fighting them, what the hell do they think there doing ganging up on him like that. Oh and that little boy is you SON, the son you left me to raise alone with gohan. And to answer your last question juu, not 18 she hates that, has been goof for years now"

Goku didn't know what to saym he had another son, a son that didn't even know him, suddenly he felt like the biggest dead beat dad in history, but suppressed it for now, he could hate himself later, there were other things that needed taken care of.

" there not ganging up on him chichi, he's actially beating the crap out of all of them right now. Some girl said some not so nice things about me and gohan got mad and is trying to get to her, but they wont let him so he's taking his anger out on them"

It took a minute for chichi to let it all sink in, and when she did she rushed outside and called for nimbus to take her to gohan before.

Mean while

" chi you still there, HELLO ANYONE THERE. Oh I think she left already, she could have told me she was leaving, oh well"

And with that goku was done

Gohans mind tried to tell him that what he was doing was wrong , that he was fighting his brother and his friends, but anger had clouded his judgement. He ducked as a fist from Vegeta came at him from the side almost hitting him but he bent his head to the front letting vegeta's fist sail inches away from his neck. He brought his head back before vegeta could bring back his arm and trapped his arm with his head. Gohan brought his left arm out in front then to the side, and in a swift motion hit vegets in the face with his elbow repeatedly.

A green fist put a stop to that. It hit him in the stomach then in the face knocking him back a ways, it was piccolo his former sensi and his best friend.

" gohan stop this right now this isn't you, look what your doing your fighting your friends and family like your life depended on it" piccolo yelled at him, trying his best to knock some sense into his pupils head.

Videl didn't know what to do, she wanted to leave and get out of harms way but she didn't want to leave seeing as it was her fault all of this was taking place. Videl wanted to hang her head in shame, she was tearing apart gohan's family and his friends, and they more than likely didn't even like her, they were just doing it so he didn't have blood on his hands.

' oh Gohan I hope you can on day forgive me for what I have done, I never meant for things to be like this. If there's a god out there please send someone to stop this'

As if her call was heard a yellow cloud passed over head caring a woman

" what the hell was that" videl said out loud " I cant miss this" and with that she sprinted out of the school( sorry about that. She was still in the school while all of this was taking place, she could see the fighting because they had blown out the wall when the fighting had started earlier, she just never left until now).

Things were about to heat up

All the way from the mountains up until she got to Satan City the only thought that entered chichi's mind was ' I hope he doesn't kill goten'. She cared for everybody gohan was fighting, well except vegeta, but goten was her son.

As she go into the city she passed a orange school with a girl standing inside what used to be the hallway looking indifferent to everything around her, must be in shock chichi thought. It never occurred to her that she might have been the student to say the things to gohan that set him off.

It took chichi five minutes to get to the battle sight, it was a old park that looked like it hadn't been used in years. She arrived just in time to see piccolo grab gohan from behind and hold him still, then she saw vegeta hurry in and punch gohan in the face knocking him out.

" I'll kill that man if he hurt my gohan" chichi thought fiercely

She arrived not 5 seconds after vegeta knocked him out. She jumped off of nimbus and rushed over to gohan checking to see if he had any life threatening injuries. She could feel that he had a few broken ribs, his jaw may have been broken from the hit vegeta gave him and his right eye was swollen. Chich was about to say something to all of them about the condition of her son but stopped once she saw everybody, gohan really did a number on them, she wisely decided to keep quiet this time.

She heard a gruff voice speak behind her.

" we should take him to capsule corps so he can heal up as well as the rest of us, the kid gave us quite the beating"

A angry reply came from Vegeta

" speak for you self green man, I was able to hold me own, after all I am a ssj3, the kid just got lucky"

Piccolo smiled and responded " yeah ok Vegeta what ever you say"

Vegeta cursed under his breath but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

Piccolo went over to gohan and gently picked him up, careful not to throw him over his shoulder lest he get screamed at by the banshee women, or the harpy either works in her case.

Chichi hopped back onto nimbus ready to take off as well as all he others when they a heard a feminine voice yell for them to stop.

" hey wait a minute stop right there, where are you taking gohan" videl said as she finally got there, that was a very long run.

" its none of your business girl, this is all your fault this happen in the first place, are you happy" vegeta said with a sneer

Videl was a little taken back nobody had ever sneered at her before and nobody was going to start and get away with it.

" now listen here mister I am Videl satan y…." videl never got to finish her sentence as she was suddenly assaulted by the women who was on the cloud, how the hell did she move so fast.

Chichi was throwing every kick and punch at vide she could think of, this was the daughter of that dumb ass hercule, she must have been the same person who insulted goku as well, she was going to play.

Vegeta sure was enjoying himself. As much as he hated chichi he had to admit that she knew how to kick some serious ass, as was evident as she continued to beat the holy hell out of Videl. ' guess something did come out of this whole mess' vegeta mused.

Juu although amused by the whole thing wanted to get to capsule corps and then home so she and her husband could spend some time together. She walked by Vegeta but not before smacking him in the head for not stopping the little fight, although she knew he wouldn't. she walked right into the fight and stopped a fist that was comig from chichi straight at Videls face, the girl would surely be knocked out from the hit if it connected.

" we don't have time for this chichi leave the stupid girl alone so we can get to capsule corps, some of us do have life's and would like to go on with them"

Chichi would have said something to her but she knew she was right, she also knew she wouldn't be able to scare juu so there was no point in trying.

" alright lets go" she hissed and jumped back onto nimbus.

Everybody took one more look at the beaten form of videl and took off, the girl deserved what she got, served her right.

Videl looked up at them leave from her position on the ground and would have told them to come back but she hurt to much, that women had really done a number on her. How was that possible though she was supposed to be the second strongest women in the world, with that thought she passed out.

The kais had watched every thing very closely, they needed to know if the boy could handel such odds stacked against him and they weren't disappointed, even though in the end he ended up getting knocked out, they knew if he would have been thinking straight he would have won.

" well it seems we may have a fighting chance in this after all" shin stated

" what are you talking about shin, what chance" goku asked confused

" im talking about you son, you all saw how powerful he his, was able to take on a powerful namek, one who im sure is the most powerful namek to ever live even passing that idiot lord slug, He took on another super saiyan 3, two super saiyans, a powerful android and the strongest human ever, there's not many that could face those odds and almost come out on top but he did, me may even be as strong as vengatu was when he became true super saiyan. Were going to need his help in whats to come"

Goku had to let everything shin said sink in. he knew his son was strong, but he never dreamed he would be that strong, he was still ahead of him and Vegeta. He knew he couldn't tell shin they couldn't use him but what he did tell them was.

" you can ask for his help, but only he can tell you of he will help you or not, its his decision not mine"

Shin and everybody there nodded there head, it looked they were in this after all.

Five hours later a very sore gohan started stirring on the couch that he had been laid upon. He didn't want to get up because he knew he would have to explain himself and he knew he would have to tell then sorry, each every one of them, especially his brother, who he swore to never raise a hand against.

Everybody gathered in the room when they heard gohan begin to stir they wanted answers and they wanted them now, not later, especially chichi.

Gohan sat up and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep from his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw what he didn't want to see at that moment, not only was everybody there that he fought, but his mother was there as well, his day just got worse.

" start talking brat we want some answers" Vegeta hissed at him

Gohan cringed at the tone of Vegeta's voice as well as his appearance, he really did a number on him, he was afraid to look around and see the damage he did to everybody else.

" im sorry guys for what I did, I lost my cool back there and I couldn't think straight, I hope that ya'll can find it in your hearts to forgive me, I should have listened to reason but instead I wanted revenge and I didn't listen. I put all of you lives in danger with that little stunt and for that I am forever sorry."

Goten listened to what his brother had to say to them very carefully, wanting to make sure what his brother said was sincere, he got what he wanted. When gohan was done goten walked up to him and gave him the biggest hug he could muster taking gohan by surprise.

" its ok gohan I forgive you" goten said so only gohan could hear it.

" thanks bro"

Chichi was going to have her say in things now, this is were things went ugly.

" son gohan how dare you go around fighting your friends and your little brother, you should have better sense than that, I thought I raised you better than that."

Gohan was tired of people always yelling at him for something and for the second time that day he stood up for himself.

" you never raised me, you stuck me in front of a pile of books to study while you did whatever it is you do all day. You had me studying college books when I was 9, nince years old, what kind of mother does that. I should have been outside playing with other kids, I should have been having a childhood. You wanted for me to become a scholar so bad you never once let me just be a kid, which is all I ever wanted."

Chichi was taken back by gohans sudden outburst, she never thought her son would talk back to her, but her he was. She listened to him while he let his feelings be known not just to her but to everyone, they were still in the room. She couldn't believe he was saying those things, but she damn well knew he wasn't going to get away with it.

" know you listen here young man don't you take that tone with me, I made you study because I wanted what was best for you, I wanted you to become a smart educated man, be the kind of man your father wasn't" as soon as she said those words she regretted them, the look gohan through her scared her to the bone.

" don't you ever talk about my father like that, mother or not, he gave this life to protect this fucked up planet and deserves some respect. You call your self his wife, what kind of wife would say something like that. My father was a great man, none could touch him, and none ever will. Ive trained for seven long years just so I can be half the man that he was, I know he wasn't the greatest father in the world, but damn it he tried and I love him more than any thing for it."

Chichi couldn't believe gohan was saying things like this to her, to HER.

" you listen here young man, I am your mother you will not disrespect me you got that. I am a good mother, I did what I did so that you could have a better life, you could make something of your self. Also I was and still am a great wife and a great mother. I cook for yall, I wash your clothes, I make sure you have clothes on your back and a good meal to eat, I give you a roof to live under. Everything you need I've given you"

Before she could continue gohan cut her off.

" you say those things like they were a chore, you're are mother your supposed to do for us, your supposed to cook for us, and all that other stuff. Yeah you gave me things I needed but you never gave me a childhood. Why is it that goten doesn't have to study like I did, why is it he gets to do what ever it is he wants, but I never got to do anything. If I even asked to go outside and play I was hit upside the head with that damn frying pan of yours, you kept me locked up in that house like some god damned slave or something"

" you know why gohan, because he doesn't go off to other world and fight space aliens, or go out and do battle with evil creatures bent on destroying the world, nor does he stay away for a year and not call or let me know he's ok. He does what I ask of him and for that he gets to do what he wants, you never listened you were always fighting, even when I said not to" by the end of her speech she was screaming at him as loud as she could.

Gohan had tears coming down his eyes when she was done.

" so that's the real reason huh, the reason you treated me like some no good stepchild. You act like I wanted to fight all those times, I fought because I had to, I fought because I had the power to fight for what was right. You think I wanted to be out there losing my innocence, seeing the horrors that the universe has to offer, hell now, but I was. I ended up killing by the time I was 11, I WAS FUCKING ELEVEN YEARS OLD AND I WAS FORCED TO KILL. Do you know what that does to you huh, do you know the kind of nightmares I used to get at night. Do you now how many times I would wake up shaking and sweating wishing the pain would go away, huh do you. Every fucking night that's what. Every night was the same thing over and over, I was going insane and all you would tell me was get over it so I could get back to me studies. Do you know how much that hurt, to hear something like that come out of the mouth of my so called mother huh. Did you know I tried to kill my self once, and the person to stop me was piccolo, not you or dad, but piccolo. He's always been there for me, and he's not even my parent, he loved me as a son and treated me like one, he never judged me or anything, he never asked me to give more than he though I could give. And what did you do, you called him a monster, a freak and everything else you could think of, why because he wanted to help me. I don't have a mother anymore, I disown you, I'm moving out of the house and if its ok with Vegeta and Bulma I'm moving in with them"

With that said gohan got up and walked out, headed to the front door to leave.

Chichi couldn't believe it, she just lost her first son, she had always thought she was doing the right thing, now it looked like she wasn't and she was paying for it her son had disowned her, what ever was she going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 a not so friendly invasion

A month, thirty days, seven hundred and twenty hours, forty three thousand two hundred seconds, well you get it, had passed since gohan's fallout with his mother, and neither was very eager to talk to on another. Gohan as promised moved into capsule corps, bulma didn't mind she loved gohan as a son, vegeta on the other hand had protested for hours about having a kakobrat living with him but was silenced by bulma when she reminded him that it was her home not his and that she would take away a few nightly pleasures from him, words that made gohan sick to the stomach upon hearing them. Bulma also pointed out that he would now have a real sparing partner instead of two little kids, one who was stronger then him and there for would help him get stronger faster.

A week after gohan had moved into capsule corps bulma had taken him to the mall to shop for some new clothes, she had caught a glimpse of his clothes and shuddered at the thought of gohan looling like a dork at school all this time and decided it was up to her to change all of that. It was a nightmare gohan had never imagined shopping could be so hard, they literally went shopping from sun up to sun down, he would rather fight against ten cell's again then go through that ever again.

Gohan didn't have to worry about going back to school for a few months seeing as he had caused a bit of damage to the school that needed to be fixed therefore school would be out for about a month or so. Gohan was very happy for that, he needed a break from school, and seeing as they wouldn't have to make the month off up he was even happier.

For the first time in his life gohan was finally able to make decisions on his own and not have to worry about being hit on the head with some stupid frying pan, he always wondered if his mother was a bit mentally unstable for doing such a thing, wasn't that considered abuse or something.

Gohan had started training with vegeta a day after he heard the news about his school, and he enjoyed every minuted of it. It used to be that gohan hated fighting and everything about it, even though he trained to be ready just in case some other maniac decided to try and take over earth or the universe, but now he rerally enjoyed it, sparing with vegeta brought out something within himself that he never experienced before: the thrill of the fight. Vegeta had told him it was because he had finally stood up for himself and that he was fighing with the only full blood saiyan alive.

Out in space a giant spaceship passed by another planet on its newest destination: earth. It seemed that some saiyans lived there and some very wealthy and dangerous people wanted them dead so they had hired the people onboard the ship, the alpha squad. They were assassins for hire, the very best of the best, you got what you paid for.

Out side a cell a lone guard stood watch waiting for further orders from the leader of the alpha squad, morticai. Morticai was a very evil and sadistic man, he liked to torture his victims and even have his way with them be they dead or alive, but while he was a sick man no one could doubt his power or skill, he was feared throughout the cosmos.

The guard heard foot steps from coming down the long and dark hallway in front of him, it was a bit nerve racking to hear sounds coming right in front on you and not being able to see anyone. A second later a tall pale skinned man in black clothes appeared, it was morticai himself.

" greetings sir, have you decided what we are going to do with these two traitors" the guard asked,

" I have juri" morticai answered " we are going to leave our little saiyan traitors in that cell and let them starve and think over what they have done"

" ok sir understood"

" a shame though, we really could use there super saiyan powers in the fight against the saiyan's of earth, it seems they have some home reached the legendary feared level, no big deal though I am stronger then the saiyans on this ship and I'm damn sure stronger then some monkey's on a planet of evolved monkey's" morticai said with a laugh, a laugh shared by juri the guard.

" that is true sir. So what are we going to do with them once we have killed their brethren?"

" were going to have roast saiyan, I hear it's quite a delicacy, they say freeza used to eat a few of them when he wanted something different" with that he walked back down the hallway and out of site.

Juri looked down the hallway as morticai vanished and then smiled, nothing would happen to the saiyan's he would personally se to that, after all there were his best friends, no one else knew that because the saiyans weren't well liked on the ship seeing as there ancestors destroyed a few of the inhabitants planets. Juri and the saiyans were only kind and friendly to on another in secrecy.

Chichi sat alone on the couch watching some soap or another, not really interested in it, instead her mind was on her oldest son, gohan. How she wished he would come home and they would talk things out, but he wouldn't, he had disowned her and moved in with bulma and that brute of a man vegeta. Goten was at capsule corps for the day visiting and probably training to his hearts content.

Chichi was never really sure why she had never given gohan a chance to figure out his life for himself, she guess he would choose the path goku did and become a fighter, she just wanted the best for him, she wanted it so bad she forgot he was a child. Well a man now, after all one can only go through so much in there life and still be called a child, he lost that privilege a long time ago.

Chichi couldn't help but remember all the things gohan had said to her, and how heart felt they were, she could tell they were things that he wanted to say to her for a long time but was to afraid to say. She couldn't help but feel guilty about the way she had treated gohan so differently from goten, it was like she loved him more then gohan, but that couldn't be right could it. Then a thought hit her, it might have been because he looked and acted so much like goku that she couldn't bear not to give him what he wanted, and if that was the case then that meant she did love him more then she loved gohan.

Chichi began to weep, she never would have thought that she would be so horrible a mother, gohan deserved the best and all he got was scraps.

Goku looked down on his wife from otherworld and couldn't help but feel guilty for not being down there with her, his family was falling apart and he wasn't there to help put it back together, _its your fought though you're the one who decided to stay dead so you could train and not have to worry about your family, your worse then your wife._

King kai looked over at goku having heard his thoughts and sighed, he didn't know what to say to his pupil to make him feel better, he just wasn't good at these sort of things.

Supreme kai looked and king kai and then over at goku and smiled everything would work out in the end they just needed to have faith.

Morticai smiled they would finally reach earth in about ten hours, plenty enough time to get the troops ready to mobilize as soon as they reached the planet. The plan was that the alpha squad which consisted of four other members besides morticai would stay at the ship and wait for the saiyans and any other fighters earth had and take them out while the troops went out to the nearest cities and destroyed them, it was a flawless plan.

" hepon radio the rest of the alpha squad and tell them to get suited because we will reach earth and land in ten hours, then radio the troops and tell them to get ready I want them to destroy whatever cities are closest. Today the universe will tremble at the thought of the alpha squad, the originals will have to give us a share of the universe when they take it over" with that he launched into a hideous laugh.

" attention alpha squad you are to get ready for battle, we will be landing on earth in ten hours to fight the saiyans so be ready, over and out" hepon's voice announced over the intercom.

" looks like were finally going to see what these saiyans are made of, its about time, I've heard so much about them that I cant wait to see if there as ruthless as there made out to be" a big muscular guy said.

" be quiet kane you know these guys are going to be a walk in the park, after all they are super saiyans, and you know how strong they are"

" oh shut it brother" kane replied " your just nervous about getting your ass handed to you be another saiyan, that stupid saiyan bitch really did a number on you" kane laughed.

" fuck you hitori you didn't fair no better then I did, once that bitch went to the second level the only one able to fight her one on one and win was morticai"

" kiss my ass" was all kane said before he turned to hus locker and opened it, pulling out a ninja out fit, it was the outfit that his race wore, the carusi-jins.

" I cant believe you two are brothers your all ways at each others throats" a feminine voice said from the door way.

" well id be surprised if they ever did get along, it would mean the end was coming" a very masculine voice said from behind her.

" shove it you two and get in here and get dressed before I make you" kane said fiercely.

" id like to see you try" the female replied.

" just get in here she bitch"

dende was making rounds on the lookout when a sudden force made itself known, it was distant, but was coming closer, and it was very hostile.

" damn, not again" dende said.

" don't you know your not supposed to cuss on kami's lookout kid" piccolo said with a grin as he stepped out of the shadow's.

" oh hush up piccolo, I am kami there for I can do what I want" dende said with amusement in his voice.

" anyways kid what seems to be on your mind, something about to happen that I should know about"

" actually yes piccolo, it seems that in less than ten hours we will be having guest and I don't mean the kind that brings gift's"

" well I didn't think the peace would last forever" piccolo replied" besides its been a while since I was able to beat the stuffing out of some poor idiot bent on world domination this might prove interesting, can you feel how strong they are"

" Well you seem to be in a good mood piccolo" dende said with a smirk on his face " the strongest one should equal you at your max, id say your about a little stronger than gohan was when he ascended, which is just remarkable seeing as I don't think any namek in history has ever come close to matching your strength. There are four others who are strong as well but wont be to much of a threat. Something about this feels off though, I feel that this is going to be the beginning of something bigger"

" well in that case we should warn the others if what you say is true then things might get bad real soon"

" good idea piccolo, let me go tell mr popo were leaving and then we can head over to capsule corps, while were flying there I'll contact the others and tell them to get there" with that dende walked into the building.

" time to see if my extensive training will come in handy" piccolo said with a smile that he hadn't worn for years.

An hour later everybody was at capsule corps and when I say everybody I mean everybody. Bulma was sitting in a lay-z boy with vegeta in the one besides her and trunks at his feet. Gohan was sitting on a love seat looking bored with goten jumping up and down on his lap. Yamcha , tien, launch and chautzu all sat on one couch, while krillen, juu and marron sat on another. Master roshi, turtle and oolong sat on the floor, wondering why they bulma wouldn't go and get them chairs. Piccolo was standing up and leaning on the farthest wall with his eyes closed, while dende stood in the middle of everyone ready to speak.

" greetings everyone I have asked you all here because a hour ago I was able to detect a unknown force inter my mind, it's very distant but its headed this way, and needless to say there intentions are hostel"

" do you know who they are yet" gohan asked

" no I have no idea who they are or what there reasons are for coming here, but what ever there reason is it isn't going to be pleasant. Know besides that I also have another reason for bringing yall here, I have a feeling that this is just the tip of the ice berg, I feel things are going to be heating up very soon, it might be weeks before this feeling comes to pass or even months, maybe a year, but I fear that the peace that we have endured has come to pass"

" well that fine with me green bean, its about time some idiots decided to try killing us again, I mean honestly, making us wait for so long" vegeta said with a saiyan worty grin plastered on his face.

" can it vegeta" dende said, much to the shock of everyone in the room, did he have a death wish? " what I fear is coming is going to be stronger then even gohan, I fear we may have to use the dragonaball's to redo the time chamber so we can use it anytime we want, and however long we want"

" is it really that serious" krillen asked, not liking the idea of trying to go against something or someone that was so powerful.

" yes im afraid so krillen" dende answered " but for now we need to worry about the present threat, I think all of you should go, but only gohan, vegeta, trunks, goten and piccolo will be fighting, the rest should stay back in case some one tries to get by"

" I like it" yamcha said, he figured that since all the strongest people would be up fighting he wouldn't have to lift a finger and possibly die.

" you would" piccolo said from his point on the wall, making everyone burst out in laughter at yamcha's expense.

Ten hours went by fairly fast for those abroad the spacecraft, everyone on board was tingling with excitement for the upcoming fight, it would be there shining hour. Or so they thought.

" listen up" a voice boomed over the ships intercom, it was the leader morticai " today we will show the entire universe we are not to be messed with, we will show the originals that we are a force to be reckoned with when we take out the last remaining saiyans"

loud roars of excitement and agreement was heard through out the ship, it seemed the troops were ready.

" we will be landing in 30 seconds, as soon as we touchdown everybody knows what to do, make me proud troops or its going to be your asses" with that the communications were cut off.

Down on the ground on the site were they sensed the spacecraft would land the one's who would fight stood, waiting to destroy those who would come and try and destroy them.

" get ready everyone its time we showed them why they made the biggest mistake of there lives coming here" piccolo said, calm as ever.

" yeah what ever green man, just make sure I get the strongest one alright, its been to long since I was able to utterly let loose on some stupid idiot who dared challenge me and I'm not about to let the chance slip by me" vegeta said with his usual arrogance.

" you will have your chance vegeta just be calm and wait" gohan said from behind him.

" what ever kakobrat" vegeta said with a sneer.

Gohan just rolled his eyes, it seemed vegeta would always be vegeta.

The kids were basically about to explode with excitement, it was there first real battle and they couldn't wait for the fighting to begin.

" I hope we get to fight somebody with at least some kind of power goten, we haven't trained this hard for nothing" trunks said.

" I know trunks, but I just want to kick some ass" goten said startling everyone with his language, it seemed trunks and vegeta were rubbing off on him.

The ship landed with a big thud, blowing dust and grass up into the air. After what seemed like forever the front of the ship opened up to reveal a man decked out in loose black pants, black boots, and a tight black t-shirt. His skin was pale, almost white, and he had long spiky blood red hair with all black eyes, and a giant sworn strapped on his back: must be the leader everybody thought.

Behind him were four other people. Two were twins. The other two were a man and a female. The twins were dressed out in twin outfits but with different colors. ( for those reading this you have to get a picture of scorpion from mortal kombat deadly alliance to picture what they looked like). The first one the taller of the twins outfit was white where scorpions was black, and red where it was gold, his twin had the opposite, he had red where it was black and white where it was gold.

The man had on white baggy pants with grey boots, no shirt on, but he had tatooes all over his chest. He had shoulder length white hair, and his skin was lime green. His eyes were pure white. He was also the tallest of them, at about 7 foot 6, a inch below piccolo.

The female was short standing about five foot 7 or so. She had on blood red tight pants, and a tight blood red shirt showing any and everything. She had on blood red boots as well, seems this girl liked blood red huh. She was brown skinned with long flowing black hair, she also had two katana's on her back.

" well, well it seems that the saiyans have decided to show themselves and not hide, suits me just well, it also seems they brought another along with them, a namekian by the looks of it, this should be fun" kane said

" calm down brother were not sure what there capable of yet, but we will soon find out"

" **QUIET"** a voice shouted " now, im going to say this once and only once you don't not speak before I do, got it. Now saiyans as to why were hear im sure you can figure that out, should we skip the pleasantries and just get on with it, I have humans to fuck and places to go"

" fine with me" vegeta growled out.

" well, if it isn't the saiyan prince himself, once feared throughout the universe, now not even a insect will run for cover from you, I shall kill you personally" the voice from before said.

" and who are you, I like to know who my victims are before I kill them"

" I am the leader morticai, your downfall"

" please I've heard that a millions times" vegeta replied " bring it on"

" alright" and with that he attacked"

until next time, hahahahahahahaha

sorry this took so long to put out people, its just that I'm taking the semester off to find a job and that's taking up a lot of time. Hope you like it and enjoy, review people, criticism is welcome.

Oh and sorry about all the mistakes that I know are in here, I kind of rushed this out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

This is not a chapter. I'm sorry but I won't be finishing up this story however if someone wants this story and will do it justice then they can have it. I had a ton of things planned for this story but college and life in general just got in the way. I really hope someone finishes it up. Email me if you want it at chrissparks28


End file.
